Team Atlantis: Revelation
by Rebmakash
Summary: This story is meant to be an opening for a trilogy. Exploring Kida’s perceptions (and misperceptions) of the outer world, it is PG for violence and blood in the last chapter. (Minor updates; see author's note.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This story is meant to be the first story of a trilogy, the other two likely to be much shorter. This trilogy is an attempt on my part to replace the "Team Atlantis" series and "Shards of Chaos," both of which do not appear to be occurring. The third installment will be "Shards of Chaos." Of course, if that sequel actually will be produced, the title would be changed. Now note that this is all up in the air because the other two stories need much more development. 

This story is meant to develop Kida's character more, but be warned that, since there are so many takes on her personality, this version may not be agreeable to you. Just try and read this with an open mind as simply an interpretation. Remember, this is not Disney-approved, of course. 

To restate, chapters one through four are rated G, while chapter five is rated PG. 

Yes, most of my stories' titles will be proceeded by "Team Atlantis" or "Atlantis," as silly as it is. 

Updates include changing from 1914 (late November) to 1938. This is to encompass the sequel. 

TEAM ATLANTIS: Revelation 

In a world where chaos was nearing the throne, in a world where life was being shortened, in a world where sorrow and fear were becoming a plague, there was Atlantis. 

CHAPTER 1: Plans 

In a world were peace was abundant, in a world were life was long, in a world were needs were provided for and the people were content, there was Atlantis. 

The city of Atlantis seemed to shimmer with its grandeur, ruins remade by a disaster. The quick repairs made did not have the strength to support themselves, and returned to a state similar to the more than twenty years ago when the city was found. From its glorious skies the tiny green creature stooped, swooping past the prospering people of the marketplace and plaza. It flew past a recently moved boulder into an overgrown passageway, simultaneously trying to rub off the note tied to its leg. Tree twigs and ropes of vine reached out as if to ensnare the parrot lizard as it traveled. It darted into an open chamber known, until then, only to two. A small insect flitted across its field of vision, and the parrot lizard changed course to catch it for a meal. Upon ensnaring the morsel, the yeragos lighted upon a sturdy branch to dine. From there it could see the entire hollow. He even perceived the two formally dressed figures that sat on either side of each other upon the tail of a magnificent fish statue. 

Milo and Kida sat side by side with their arms around each other, watching the light of the Mother Crystal filter through the leaves of the trees. The trees rustled in the wind, as if to quietly confess their love to one another. 

"It's all still a dream," mused Milo, still in awe of his home. 

"As it is for me as well," Kida replied. "Only a few decades ago we were a crumbling city. Now, at last, we are on the rise." 

"Thank goodness for that." Milo took hold of his indigo, regally ornamented, but oversized hat. He then placed it next to his staff and his satchel on the ground. The satchel, which was nearly identical to the one Kida had, was filled nearly to bursting with writing supplies. When he felt her cuddle beside him in an embrace, he kissed her silently upon her crowned head. Adjusting his position, Milo slid his bare foot along the cold, yet smooth stone ground. His attention was diverted away for a brief moment upon realizing his foot had encountered an odd object. He slowly broke away from Kida to investigate. 

Upon the ground Milo saw a strange little animal skull. Retrieving it, he began to inspect it with pure curiosity. He noted the large nasal passages that the skull sported. "Kida, you know what this is? 

She leaned close to him to observe the specimen. After reaching for it, she too began to make an assessment of it. After a second or so, she responded, "This? This is a parrot lizard skull." 

"Huh." He thought for a moment. "I still have so much to learn about your culture. There are so many wonderful things I'd like to know." 

"As would I. We will always be learning." 

Milo recalled the progress Atlantis had made, and still had to make. In the past he had happily taught Kida for hours on end how to read and write her own language, as well as teaching her of her country's past. He still did so to this day, though studies were far beyond the Atlantean ABC's. In addition, Kida had sought to learn how to read his language, partially because the way he spoke Atlantean was still a little harsh to the ear at the time. It was here, in this secret alcove, that they studied and read the history of this once great, and ever amazing civilization. 

"I would like to learn of your culture better as well. Having been there has made me all the more curious." A dreamy, inquisitive expression appeared on her face. 

"Oh, America? Well,… where do I start? I have to get you to some museums. You've tried the food… 

"Yes." She made an interesting face. "It tends to be a little greasy." 

"Besides Cookie's?" 

"Yes. Like fried chih-ken." 

"Well, okay, that little restaurant did have pretty greasy fried chicken, but it's usually not that bad. If the truck hadn't broken down, I'd have preferred to eat somewhere away Carnaby's ranch. He already got enough money from yo-- Err, a purchase we made." 

"That reminds me of something. How is it that your vehicles run? You obviously do not have the blessing of the Crystal to provide you transportation." 

"Oh, well, they get their power, basically, by the combustion of gasoline." 

"Gah-soh-leen?" 

Milo then began to understand how difficult bridging the culture gap would be. "Yes. A fluid from the earth that can light on fire." 

"Like lava?" 

"No. It looks clear, kind of like water. Or more like…you know about oil produced when you're cooking some foods? Kind of like that." 

"Alright…" Kida said, not fully comprehending. "…Tell me of your home before you came here." 

"I'm from Washington D.C., not that I was born there, but that's where I live-err-lived. The buildings are very large there, some of them about as big as the palace, and many higher. The architecture of the area is pretty elaborate, but very different from here. More points, and boxier. Not all that rounded for the most part." 

"What else?" Kida smiled delightedly, childlike wonder in her expression. "And what of your king?" 

"Well, uh, we don't have a king. Our government is made up of three parts, all made to be equal. The main leader of our country, an official of the law-enforcing division, is the President. He's put into his position by, basically, the people. It's really a lot more complicated than that, though." 

"The people_ position_ your leader?" 

"Not like what you mean. People vote to choose the President, as well as other government officials. It's a democracy; sort of similar to the kind of government Atlantis had many millennia ago. You see what I mean by being more complicated?" 

"Yes…" Her eyes still opened wide, she stared into space. "Remarkable! It sounds so wonderful." 

"There's also the animals, too y'know. In Washington I had a cat. A cat is-" 

"It would be wonderful to visit America, would it not?" 

"Well, it certainly has its good points, but…" He noted Kida was pulling out the contents of her leather satchel. Along with the expected clay tablets, styluses, charcoal and paper, she brought out several large scrolls. 

"I found these in the library. They are maps to the surface, to the western continent. Is that not where America is?" 

"Yes, but…when…?" He wondered how Kida could have obtained the scrolls without his noticing. He had been spending the entire day either with her or in the library. Perhaps he had been too absorbed in his studies to become aware of her presence. It then became evident to Milo that Kida had been planning this all along. 

"Look," she said, opening an ancient map. In her blue gown she kneeled on the ground, spreading the scroll completely. Milo stood and moved beside her. He then crouched down to view it, for his glasses, made to compensate for his being far-sighted, would not allow him to focus on the small characters at that range. Kida ran her finger under bold-faced words. "'WEH-nokh-kah DAH-neh.' The Western Continents." 

He smiled, remembering when she struggled with words like that. He was amazed at her learning speed for reading and writing. 

"If I am correct, this would be a very direct route to the surface." Kida pointed her strong, yet slender finger along some lines and stylized landmarks to a place in a surprisingly accurate depiction of North America, considering the age of the atlas. 

Milo peered at the renderings. "…Up through the Mihn-TOH-kahn and over the NEE-lom River to…" He read on. His eyes finally met with a landmark that he recognized. "COO-nokh EH TEN…" Milo gawked at his realization. "'The Grand Cave!' I think… That's Mammoth Cave! In Kentucky!" 

"Kehn-TUH-kee?" 

"A place in the United States. But I _know_ where this cave is! By this map… A trip to the surface would take only three, _pfft, two_ days!" He was astounded. "There's no need to travel past the Leviathan anymore! This is a shorter route!" 

"So we will visit your world?" Kida eyed him with anticipation. 

Milo sighed. He loved to share his knowledge with others. That was why he had become a teacher all those years ago. He had found his dream, Atlantis, and Kida was a part of that dream as someone to share it with. He understood her point of view perfectly. The desire in her to learn of other cultures was but one quality that he truly admired, and teaching her would be the greatest of pleasures. "Well," he silently mused to himself, "we never had our honeymoon." "Alright," he responded, speaking aloud, his crooked smile growing upon his face. "We'll use Packard's telephones to contact him." 

"I had forgotten she had updated that technology. I never got the chance to use the radios." 

Milo shook his head as he looked down at himself. "Well, we can't go to the surface like this." He lifted one of the loosely hanging decorative panels from his long light blue robes. "Guess we'll grab our other sets of clothes. We put them in the chest, right?" 

"Yes." 

Milo then looked to Kida's attire and long stark white hair. "We're going to need some help. Where we were traveling, you looked odd, but it wasn't practical to hide your appearance." 

"Like how this attire would be deemed unacceptable for your world?" 

"You got that right. We're going to have to ask the team to bring down some proper clothes for you to try on. Not just the sweater, jeans and boots, but some real women's clothes. But otherwise, I'm… I'm not sure what we'd need to do to help you blend in." He rubbed his shoulder, remembering how it itched after getting it despite the crystal healing. 

The parrot lizard, having long since finished its meal, began to squawk and screech impatiently. Milo and Kida's eyes abruptly turned to face the displeased beast. 

"Hey, Kida, isn't that 'MUH-suh'" 

"Yes!" Then, to the parrot lizard: "'MUH-suh MIH-kee!' MAH-sink! Come here!" The creature fluttered down to the queen's extended arm. It cooed as she began to stroke its red crest. "What do you have there?" She placed the animal upon her lap to leave both hands free to remove the piece of parchment tied to its leg. Squawking in protest, the parrot lizard struggled. When the paper was free from its leg, it took flight and found safe haven on Milo's nearby shoulder. 

"Kida, what is it?" 

Upon unrolling the note, she sighed with some frustration. She held the paper up for Milo to see. Though Milo could read the note quite well, Kida still told him what was written on the slip of paper. 

"Khobdesheh is trying to pressure me into considering ways to adjust the monarchy." 

"Again?" 

"Yes. The Heart of Atlantis needs royal blood to take a host. And those who may become hosts one day must know they have that responsibility." 

"You know he means no harm." 

"Of course. It is that I tell him some things and he does not listen immediately." She looked up to the light. "I wonder sometimes how father would have handled this." The queen sighed, her face solemn, as he gaze met the floor. 

Milo put his arm around his wife, trying to comfort her. The parrot lizard quickly flew from its shifting perch. Milo then took her by the chin with his forefinger. "I know it's still hard. Sometimes I still feel sad about Grampa. We've both lost our families, but you know what? We have each other, right?" 

Kida smiled. "Of course." She put her head on his shoulder. 

"If I'm not mistaken about your religion, you just have to remember…" and with that he looked through the foliage of the trees to the source of the light above, "they are always with us. All those who came before us are up there, in a way." 

Kida peered at Milo with mixed emotions. "Somehow… I know my father would have said the same." 

Milo smiled kindly to her, and she returned the smile. He held her close for a few minutes before speaking again. "You know what?" 

"No, I do not know 'what'? Tell me." 

Milo chuckled a little. "You remember the bacon grease he gave me as a goodbye gift?" The linguist's face showed slight disgust at the remembrance of Cookie's meals and the thought of the distinctive smell of Cookie's grease. 

"You still have it?" 

"Yes. It's under that box in the room. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it. But as he had said to me about his food, 'It'll keep, and keep and keep!' Amazingly he's right. It looks just like the day he gave it to me, though I don't have any desire to use the stuff." 

"I doubt he would notice if you disposed of it." 

"I know, but to him, that was important." 

"I am sure he would say there is more if you want it. Considering his food, there is always more grease." 

"True. Speaking of him, we should probably write down what we should say over the telephone. We only have 30 seconds, right?" 

"I do not know. I have not used the technology, nor am I familiar with its workings. 

"Hmmm, okay." Milo walked to his satchel to take out some paper and a beaten pencil that had survived the original journey to Atlantis. "Do you think Khohbdesheh can handle things while we're away?" 

"He is competent of doing such a task." 

"Great. Well, Kida, now you're finally going to get a proper introduction to the surface!" He then turned to his papers to jot down a message and directions. 

Kida gave a delighted smile for a reply. 

Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The name "Atlantis: Revelation," as well as the characters Temlohn, "MUH-suh MIH-kee" and Khohbdesheh are my (Rebmakash's) property. I do not own the name, ""MUH-suh MIH-kee"." The name "Khohbdesheh" is my property only when used as a name. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Preparations 

"I will get you Milo Thatch!" Kida yelled forcefully to the fleeing Milo. 

"You'll have to catch me first!" 

The queen, laughing at the challenge, pressed her hand more firmly upon the panel, causing her Ketak to accelerate with astounding speed. She brushed the bangs of her hair from her face as she streaked past the trees of the arboretum, closing in on her husband. Milo turned abruptly, darting into a rocky passage strewn with ruins, his tunic fluttering in the wind. Kida overshot and turned back to pursue. The king, looking over his shoulder, twisted his hand upon his Ketak's panel and gave it the mental signal to rise. From the narrow passage he ascended, the queen doing the same. After lifting hundreds of feet into the air, Milo suddenly brought his Ketak to a stop. Kida, surprised, passed him and circled around. "What is it?" she called. 

"Look!" Milo pointed toward the Atlantis itself, which glistened beautifully in the light from the Mother Crystal. Over the rise of the city they could see a small caravan of sorts, one clearly composed of rust-colored, boxy, American vehicles. The trucks were on the edge of a cliff in front of a cave opening. Aktiraks, and a Nartak were flying to greet the new expedition. 

"They have arrived!" Kida, enthusiasm in her voice, began to speed her vehicle in the direction of the palace. 

"Kida! Wait up!" Milo zoomed after the excited queen. At full speed it still took the couple some time to return to the palace. They landed at the newly repaired palace doors and, leaping off their vehicles, darted inside. Upon entering the throne room, Kida ran into a corridor, leaving Milo to straighten out his wind-blown hair and straighten the blue tunic he was currently wearing. He did not feel the need to change his outfit to something more formal. Kida reemerged in less than a minute. She still wore the blue robes that resembled her royal gown, though they lacked its elaborate, magenta designed panels. Her white hair was smoothed back from the shaggy style she wore so recently so she could wear her headdress crown. 

Only several seconds later the palace guards opened the door. In the doorway, one could perceive Vinny, Sweet, Audrey, Packard, and Cookie standing there. 

"Knock, knock!" Vinny called sarcastically, yet good-naturedly. The comment caused Milo and Kida to inwardly wince from the memory of the last time he said it. 

"Hi guys!" Milo approached them all with a warm, enthusiastic grin. 

"Welcome!" added Kida. 

Joshua Sweet stepped forward, a jovial look upon his countenance and several large bags in his hands. "We hear there's someone here who wants to visit America?" 

Sweet's question made Kida smile even more. "Yes! There is so--" 

"Ah-ha!" cried a thrilled Mole, who emerged from behind Joshua. "We weel go to 'gay Paree' togezar!" The little man ran to the surprised queen, and, for once being almost gentlemanly, snatched her hand and attempted to kiss it. Kida, disgusted by the thought of where those lips might have been, tried to shove him away. 

"America first, Mole," Audrey said irritatedly. "Now if you do that again, 'Paree' is what I'll do to your face." There were a few chuckles. 

"Ha! I am not inteemidated!" 

"Hey, Mole!" Sweet reached into the medical bag that never left his side. From it, he pulled a bar of soap and tossed it to Audrey. She then held it out toward Mole the same way the physician had done weeks before, causing Molieré to hiss and hide behind the throne. More laughter filled the air. 

"Gracias para su ayunda, Audrey." (Thank you for your help, Audrey.) Kida, her hands on her hips, nodded in approval. 

"No fue una problema, Kida." (Wasn't a problem, Kida.) She tossed her wrench in the air and caught it in a show-off fashion. "Now, ready to prepare for your trip?" 

"Oh, yes!" 

"Well, we'd better get going then," Packard said in her normal, nonchalant fashion. She and the doctor advanced toward the queen. Nodding in understanding, Kida led them down the corridor to her bedroom. Sweet placed all but his medical bag on the bed, and, giving Kida a friendly smile, left Packard with Kida. The communicator opened up some of the luggage and removed a dull blue-green dress. "You know how to put this on? This is the front, this is the back, this is the zipper…" Packard zipped up the dress for example as she spoke in her indifferent tone. 

"Yes, yes! I understand that." Kida was impatient, but she knew she must do as she was told to experience this new culture. In all actuality, she had not known what a zipper was, though it was easy for her to grasp the concept. 

"Good. And you need to put these on your feet too." Packard handed the dress and a pair of high-heels to Kida and left the room, closing the door behind her. Kida began to disrobe. 

"So," Milo began, "it really was a good thing they gave you extra crystals, since you all had one cut for formalwear." He looked from the earring Vinny was wearing to Cookie. They all were wearing normal crystals, but Cookie's seemed misshapen. "So what did you cut yours into-- …Oh." 

"Ya like it? It's m'tooth necklace. Some injun jewelry gave me the idea." 

"That's… Really something, Cookie." 

"Oh, found a lil' critter that might be yours, Milo. Seem t'remember ya talkin' 'bout 'im." The road cook held up a birdcage containing a very distressed looking parrot lizard. "Thought it was a chicken for a sec, 'till I remembered what you said. Was cookin' near Atlantis when the little feller landed near a plate of my rabbit almandine and some er my bacon grease. You'd think it liked my cooking, but 'by my lame mule,' it must be sick 'cause it won't eat." 

"I can't imagine why it wouldn't eat you food, Cookie." A polite but nervous smile crossed the linguist's face as he took the cage from the country man. He retrieved the creature from it. He released the creature, who, sniffing, began to fly right for the kitchen, a confused Obbi watching as he waddled his way out. "Oh, no, not again…" 

"I'll get it," a guard announced. 

"Thanks, SIHM-bah!" Milo's voice attracted attention to himself, and Obbi came bounding over in his typical, thrilled-to-see-his-owner fashion. "AHHH!" 

Obbi drenched Milo with his huge tongue as others laughed. 

"You plan on making a habit of that, do you not, Obbi?" The queen entered the room with a smile. The dress she wore was rather formal, the fashion of the time, bearing lace and embroidery around the collar. Light shimmered upon the fabric like light shining off rippling water, he thought. "How is my appearance?" she asked. 

"Lookin' good," Milo voiced as he grinned adoringly, pushing the lava whale off. 

"Hey, that's-ah nice." Vinny nodded toward the queen. 

Milo noticed, however, Kida wobbled as she walked, and her head was occasionally down-turned slightly to gauge her steps. 

"These foot coverings seem quite inefficient, "Kida began as she stumbled. "What is their purpose?" 

The explorers simultaneously shook their heads or shrugged. "They make 'ya look prettier?" suggested Sweet. 

"And how is that?" Kida's stride was quickly improving as she adapted her stride appropriately. Once again, the physician shrugged. 

"But we still gotta do your hair and makeup," Packard added casually. 

"MAY-kuhp?" Kida was unsure as to the meaning. 

"Yeah. Back to the bedroom. The sooner we start, the sooner we can go home." 

They both went back to the room. Packard pulled some small containers out of the bags as Kida sat upon the bed. "You got a place where you can wash your hair?" Packard asked. 

"Yes, but why?" 

Packard handed Kida a small bottle. "Wash your hair with this, then comb it out. It will change your hair color." 

"Why would I need to change the color of my hair? I saw people with white hair on the surface." Kida cocked her head. 

"People don't get white hair 'til they're my age." 

"Well, how old are you?" 

Packard gave her a cold look. "I'm sixty-one." 

"You are only sixty-one?" Kida was amazed. "I am eight-thousand, eight hundred years old." 

"How about that." Packard was unphased. "Go dye your hair." Kida left the room, taking her brush with her. Meanwhile, Packard lit a cigarette and looked for a makeup that would match Kida's well-tanned appearance. The queen returned after some time, having dried her now jet-black hair with the heat of a fire. "Now, sit on your bed and close your eyes. I'm goin' to be putting makeup on your face, so try not to flinch." Packard pulled up a chair. 

Kida did so obediently as she felt a cream being smeared across her face, heavily so over her tattoos. There was the sensation of a soft-tipped instrument touching her eyelids and pulling at her lashes. Spongy tools dabbed at her cheeks. All the while, the smell of Packard's cigarette nauseated the queen. It seemed Packard had re-aquired the old habit. "Now you can open your eyes." A strange feeling passed though Kida's mind as she could no longer see the starts of her tattoos upon the perceivable edges of her cheekbones. "Pucker your lips." Packard took hold of the queen's chin as she followed directions. From a gold cylinder a bright red tip emerged as its base was twisted. The tip was then spread across Kida's lips before Packard released her face. 

"I am sorry, but I will return shortly." Packard did not answer but to exhale smoke from her cigarette. The queen stepped out of the room and closed the door, harshly coughing from the malevolent smoke. She breathed in the fresh air, temporarily relieved. She found it difficult to grasp the concept of smoking even in her culture, having found it repulsive throughout her life. Kida took a deep breath and reentered, leaving the door open, trying to be tolerant. 

"Am I not considered acceptable now?" she asked as she opened curtains to increase the airflow in the room. Kida's voice hinted she was stressed. 

"Not quite." She took Kida's brush in hand. "Sit down and turn around." Upon the completion of the order, the communicator pulled and tied the queen's hair, putting it into a bun in the back of her head. Kida was quite startled at the jerking of her hair, expecting a more gentle touch like that of her late parents'. 

Within a few minutes, the two reentered the throne room. The conversation that had been taking place came to a screeching halt, as it were, by the drastic change in the ruler's appearance. 

"Well, uh, Kida…" Milo wasn't sure what to say. He glanced around noting everyone was gawking at her, even the shemubin. "What is wrong?" Kida voiced her inquiry. She bounded to the nearest source of reflections, in this case, to the surface of the water garden. Her eyes widened in shock and disgust. She almost did not recognize herself. The makeup was very gaudy by 1914 American standards, and would seem utterly bizarre by any Atlantean. She wiped at her vivid pink eye shadow and touched her cheek, which looked to be a shade too light. 

"Jeez, Packard. You got the hairdo okay, but now her hair color doesn't match her eyebrows. The makeup's too light." Audrey crossed her arms. 

"That was the darkest shade of makeup we brought." stated Packard, unperturbed, to the tomboyish mechanic. "You want to do my job for me? Be my guest. Not that you use much makeup." The communicator handed a bag to Audrey, and then began to exit through the still-open palace doors. "I'm calling Marge." 

Audrey rolled her eyes and sighed in an agitated fashion. She then turned her attention to Kida, who was still inspecting the stranger in the water. "C'mon. We need to try this again, your highness." The queen lifted her eyes, dreading experiencing the event again. "No preoccupe, Kida. Todo va a ser bien." (Don't worry, Kida. All will be well.) 

"SOH-lesh MAH-toh noat…" Kida whispered inaudibly in memory. She snapped out of thought, slightly shaking her head. "PAH-gen. Gracias." The queen once again led someone into the bedroom. Audrey rummaged through the bags. 

"What is this? How many types of eyeliner did we really need to bring?" She growled in annoyance. "Alright. Kida, you'll need to wash the color out of your hair, then you'll need to re-dye it with this." She tossed the queen a brown bottle. "You might as well wash off your makeup, too." Kida sighed, frustrated and impatient, but did as she was told. She returned a little later, after overhearing Milo trying to tell Obbi why the little 'lava dog' could not come, and something about a "sore thumb" sticking out. As she returned, it was notable her hair was now down and a shade of brown instead of black. Audrey had containers spread across the bed, and was trying to put some of them away upon the queen's arrival. "I think I've got what you need," said the mechanic, gathering up a few objects. "Sit down." 

Queen Kidagakash did so, closing her eyes in addition and doing everything the teenage mechanic told her to do. This time, the event seemed much shorter to her, and Audrey's manipulation of her hair was less severe than Packard's. It seemed to Kida that Audrey sympathized, perhaps because she had gone through similar problems. 

"Kida, you're finished." 

The queen's face flashed with relief and anxiety of her appearance. She stood, quickly walked past Audrey, and opened a small cabinet door across the room. From it, she procured a small mirror. Biting her lip, she peered into it, and then looked skyward to give silent thanks to the spirits of Atlantis. She pulled a small strand of hair in front of her face, a perfect finishing touch in her opinion. Then she turned toward the mechanic, placing the mirror atop the cabinet. "Thank you, Audrey. Changing my tattoos was more than enough for me, but changing my eyes, lips and cheeks as well turned me into a stranger." 

"It was nothing. Now, I'm sure Milo would like to see you. C'mon. You have a world to see." 

Kida smiled contentedly as she left the room with Audrey, heading toward the throne room. 

Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The name "Atlantis: Revelation," as well as the characters Temlohn, "MUH-suh MIH-kee" and Khohbdesheh are my (Rebmakash's) property. I do not own the name, ""MUH-suh MIH-kee"." The name "Khohbdesheh" is my property only when used as a name. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. > 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Meeting 

"Just a little further. Little more. Okay. Now step down from the edge. That's it." 

"Milo, may I open my eyes now?" 

"You're almost there. Wait a little longer." He nearly walked backwards as he led Kida by both hands out of the cave. The scholar had been glad he left his notes with Khohbdesheh so his studies might be furthered while they were away. In addition he felt lucky a couple would be able to care for MUH-sah MIH-kee during the trip. 

"It is very cold here." Shivering, she pulled her right hand away from Milo's grip, and, thankful her husband had given her his coat, pulled the garment closer to her body. 

"You've spent your whole life in Atlantis where it's… what? Sixty to eighty degrees? Of course you'd think twenty-eight degrees would be cold. Least it's not as cold as Iceland was when Helstrom was controlling the weather…" Then, the academic man, temporarily turning his gaze, shouted, "Hey, Vinny, are you ready?" 

"Yeah, I think ah so." 

"Okay, Kida, one more step… There! Now turn a little to the right… You got it." Then, so all could hear, "Now!" 

The queen opened her eyes in the darkness of the cloudy early morning. She stood smiling and breathless in wonder, despite being able to see so little. A freezing wind wrapped around her like ice water, robbing her of her warmth, yet she cared not. The black silhouettes of shedding trees were barely distinguishable against the ebony sky. 

"It's not much yet, but you'll see more when the sun rises." Milo then stood beside her, his arms lovingly around her to keep her warm. "Vinny? Um…lights?" 

"I'm ah sorry. The headlights aren't working. I'll ah try the Wildcat's." With that, Vinny, in his heavy coat, walked calmly to the vehicle that had remained in the same spot for several days. He switched on the headlights upon his arrival. The beams illuminated the nearby ground, while making distant trees vaguely distinguishable. The dying, frost-covered grass sparkled a brilliant white. 

The queen gasped at the beauty of it. "Even the plants shimmer here!" As the light illuminated her breath in the frigid air, she cocked her head. There was a slight look of disgust in her face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"My breath is…" She watched her breath roll in the air in front of her. Then noticing the puffs emerging from Milo's mouth, "Why is it that on some places people smoke unwillingly?" 

"Smoke?" Oh, you mean this?" Turning his head slightly, he exhaled heavily, creating a cloud from his lips. He held back the slight urge to laugh at the situation, but, smiling, conferred to her, "Whenever it's cold and dry you can see the water in your breath. It's not smoke. Think of it like mist. The cold makes the water condense. He removed his glasses, fogging them with a strong exhalation to demonstrate. 

"But why does it condense?" Kida's disgust turned to intrigue. 

"Well… That would involve explaining states of matter to you. I... I don't quite think you're ready for that one yet," he chuckled. 

"Very well…" 

"So, you were saying before…?" 

She paused, taking in the moment. "Even the plants sparkle in your world. Why is this?" 

"Actually, that's from the cold too. The water in the air freezes to the plants. Here, take off your glove." He broke from her to pick a blade. Upon his return, he held out the plant to his wife. "Feel it." 

The wind bit into her fingers as she reached for it. The cold of the plant sapped the heat of her fingers, yet melted the frost, leaving glistening dewdrops clinging to her fingers. The actual plant was of a green-brown hue under its coat of white. Kida's eyes were wide with the curiosity of this new find. 

A tugging of her sleeve was the only thing that averted her attention. 

"I theenk eet eez time to go." 

"Yes," Milo began, "but we should call Whitmore first." 

"Oh? Is he nearby?" 

"Um, I mean on the telephone, Kida." 

"Ah, yes." 

"Uh-huh," replied an approaching Sweet who grinned jovially. "Whitmore made sure a nearby store would have its doors unlocked for that purpose. 'Course he had to pay extra in case anything inside was 'ta disappear." 

The team began to climb into their cars. Milo and Kida were informed by a young explorer they later learned was named Garret Turner that they were to ride in the Dorfenheimer Wildcat. 

"This is truly a wonderful way to start advance our culture back to a greater age," Kida thought wordlessly to herself. She recalled the lessons of years ago when Milo began to teach her of the long gone practices of her society. "So the renewal shall begin…" 

The collection of trucks and cars moved forward, taking several minutes to reach its destination. Upon their arrival, the seven original explorers, along with the Atlantean queen, entered the unlocked store. The crew's crystal jewelry illuminated the store with its blue glow until Audrey flicked on the lights. Foodstuffs and novelties lined the store's shelves. Kida's interest, however, was in the actions of her husband. He glanced around, and, on locating a phone, led his spouse to it. 

"Milo? What are you doing?" 

"Well, would you like to talk to Mr. Whitmore? According to Vinny, he asked to meet you." 

"Yes! I would love to try using a telephone." Kida's eyes shone as bright as her crystal. 

The linguist produced a slip of paper from a pants pocket, and, after examining it, began to turn a dial to ring the millionaire. 

"Hello, Mr. Whitmore? Yes, this is Milo. Sorry if I woke… Oh, good." He paused. "Yeah, we're preparing to leave." There was another pause. "Uh-huh. She's here… Okay." Milo moved the hearing piece away from his ear, and then he turned his attention to his wife. "Speak into this and put this piece to your ear," he told her, indicating the respective parts to her. 

She took the hearing piece from him. "SOO-pukh? Hello?" As Kida leaned foreword towards the receiver, Milo repositioned her hand so the opening of the earpiece faced her ear instead of the ceiling. 

"Queen Kida? Greetings!" 

"Greetings Mr. Whitmore!" 

"How are you doing? What do you think of America?" 

"I have yet to behold all its wonders, but what I have seen is fascinating, just like when I visited years ago." 

"You didn't really have time to enjoy yourself, though." 

"No." 

"You'll see it all in due time. I look forward to seeing you in a few hours. Remember, the plane fair's still on me." 

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing you as well." 

"Goodbye." 

"Farewell, Mr. Whitmore. Thank you for making this trip possible for me." 

Kida heard a click through the earpiece, then a hum. She pulled the earpiece away from her ear and looked to Milo, unsure now of what to do now she was finished. He took the phone from her and hung up. "So, what did you think?" 

"Amazing. How far away is Mr. Whitmore?" 

"Gee... I'm not exactly sure. Hundreds of miles anyway. Maybe thousands of Winyim." Milo yawned. Half of the crew had gone more than twenty-fours hours without sleep. "We had better be heading off." 

"Thousands of Winyim…" Kida's word trailed off in thought as the group exited and got into their respective vehicles. Their engines roared back to life as they started to leave, their destination now being Washington D.C. Kida remained wide-awake for the first half-hour of the trip, staring out the window at the dark shapes blurring by. She was still clearly fascinated by outer-world vehicles. Milo worked hard to remain awake while she did. Thus, he was quite grateful when she finally yawned and cuddled up beside him, her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her the only way a loving husband could. The scholar briefly caressed her now auburn hair with a kiss, and laid his head upon hers. In the back of the car they slept on the way to Whitmore's mansion. 

"Sir? Sir?" Garret nudged Milo's shoulder from the front seat. "Sir?" he loudly whispered again. 

"Huh? Hmmm… What?" Milo's eyes slowly opened. The sound of rain pelting the car's metallic hide met his ear. 

"Sir, we've arrived." 

"Oh." Still slightly groggy, he faced the sleeping Kida and kissed her cheek. "Kida…" He put his hand on her shoulder. 

The Atlantean pressed up against him in her sleep. She hummed slightly, smiling as if envisioning a beautiful dream. Her eyes began to flutter open. "…Milo?" 

"We're here. At Whitmore's." 

The sleep bogging down her eyelids was instantly eliminated as excitement replaced it. She peered out the window at his mansion. "It's raining," she observed. "His dwelling is grand!" 

Garret laughed. "Would you like to go in?" 

"Certainly!" 

A bolt of lightning punctuated her exclamation, causing her to jerk her head in its direction. "YAHD-loog!" She searched the air outside. "Why is one outside of Atlantis?" 

"What?" the two men asked simultaneously. 

"A vehicle! That was weapon's fire! What could it have been attacking?" 

"Kida, that was lightning. When it rains here, sometimes the charges between the sky and the ground…" 

"Oh. Yes, now I remember." 

Milo chuckled. "Let's get inside." 

The scholar opened the door and he and Garret hurriedly led the queen through the downpour, umbrellas in hand. Garret opened the door for the other two, who entered the dwelling to discover the rest of the remaining original crew inside. 

"'Bout time you guys woke up," Audrey commented with a nearly sarcastic smile. 

"Sorry about that…" Milo's smile was polite, but hinted at slight embarrassment. 

The erudite man gave a fleeting look around, feeling as if her were here for the first time in his life. Every artifact, though its nature was familiar to Milo, seemed to radiate an alien nature, boasting to all of the secrets they kept. He noted the crew, observing they all sat in elaborate chairs and had been dressed in formal clothes. The linguist looked down quickly at himself, then looked up in relief, realizing he and his wife had, indeed, dressed for the occasion. 

"Are you ah gonna go in?" Vinny inquired. 

"What do you mean?" Milo glanced about the room, confirming to himself he was, in fact, not standing in the doorway. 

The demolitions man rose and paced relaxedly toward the elevator, opening the doors. "Whitmore wants to see you and ah Kida privately." 

Milo gave him a strange look, narrowing his eyes as if to ask why. He averted his concentration to his wife, who was peering curiously at the artifacts in the room, looking to every piece like a critic in an art museum. She turned to him, and with a jerk of his head Milo motioned for her to follow him onto the elevator, boarding it with the explosives expert. 

Vinny, match in mouth, pushed the button to descend. Kida, like when she entered it for the first time, was a little surprised by its downward movement. There was the question in her mind of whether she'd ever get used to it. She gazed around in amazement. Milo stood still, feelings of past events flooding his mind. "…He doesn't bite… often," he recalled Helga Sinclair saying, closing the door behind him. Nervousness flooded him, wondering if Whitmore might be doing his yoga. That was one sight he did not wish Kida to see. "Then again," he thought, "he wasn't doing that last time." 

"Have fun," Vinny voiced smoothly as the elevator shuddered to a halt. 

As husband and wife stepped into the new room, the demolitionist raised the elevator behind them. Neither Milo, nor Kida could see Whitmore in the room as of yet. Milo then fixed his eyes upon the painting of his grandfather and the millionaire with veneration. The queen noticed Milo's gaze and also peered at the two wizened men depicted in the picture. 

"Who is--" She stopped mid-sentence upon noticing an odd artifact in the corner. She rushed toward it, her movement catching Milo's eye. The Atlantean picked up the Babylonian artifact. "Why is this here? Father was always looking for this. He could not perceive of where he placed it…" 

"Oh?" An old voice emanated from behind a table. "If it belonged to your family, take it." 

"Mr. Whitmore?" Milo peered around the table to find the man reading on the floor. He laid in his overturned chair as if someone knocked both it and the millionare over. He held his book above his head, reading primarily by the light of the adjacent, mammoth aquarium. "What are you doing down there?" 

Kida put the artifact down and pulled him up. " No… You may…keep it, but thank you." The woman gave him the same hug she had given him on their first meeting. 

"Greetings," Whitmore said to the couple as eh was released, bowing respectfully to the queen when he took her hand. It was evident neither he, nor Milo, felt the need for great formalities, and each treated the other more like a close friend. 

"Deh-GIHM," replied the queen in her native tongue, bowing back in her own respect for him. 

"Hi." Milo extended his arm for a handshake. 

"How 'ya doin', Milo?" the old man said shaking his hand. 

"Good, pretty good." 

Kida noted the gesture. "May I try?" 

"Of course." The elder extended his hand to Kida. Inquisitive about the odd gesture, she extended hers. Kida gripped his hand and imitated the action she observed between him and her husband. 

"Ow! That really hurts!" Whitmore pulled his hand from Kida's exaggerated squeeze. Rubbing his hand, he chuckled and smiled. "Your wife has quite a grip there," he said to Milo, who displayed a modest grin of pride in his spouse. "It's great to see both of 'ya." 

Both Milo and Kida nodded. "Thank you so much for allowing me to visit your world!" Kida communicated. 

"My pleasure," Whitmore began. "So, where'd you like to go first? A park, or Coney Island? Well, probably a park first, since one's on the way--" 

"What?" Milo laughed humbly. "You're kidding, right? In this weather? In this temperature? Besides, isn't Coney Island closed for the season?" 

"First of all, the rain's supposed to clear up soon, second, it's supposed to bring warmer weather, third…" Whitmore grinned mischievously. "Third, Coney Island just happens to be re-opening for this weekend, courtesy of Whitmore Industries…" 

Milo simply gawked. The millionaire was once again planning out a grand adventure for someone. 

"The Indian summer weather will be perfect," Whitmore continued. "Should be in the high sixties, I hear. There are some other things I have planned for the both of 'ya." 

He handed Kida, who had not been able to get a word in to ask about these strange places, a list of events. She stared at it briefly before realizing it was up side down. Turning it the correct way, she bean to read aloud. "COH-nee IHS-land--" 

"EYE-land," Milo corrected her. Every once in a while an odd word would mess her up. He read over her shoulder. "Dancing? Then dinner?" You really went out of your way Mr. Whitmore." He grinned, quite contented. 

"Like I said, my pleasure. What are you waiting for? You all need to get going!" He took the couple by the arms and began to lead them to the elevator. 

"'You all'?" Milo asked. 

"Yes, you'll be accompanied by the rest of the original crew for most of the trip. Now, you've got quite a trip ahead of you. 'Nother couple of hours, probably." 

"_Another couple of hours?!_" Milo looked to Kida, who evidently did not mind the long car trips. Her smile radiated anticipation, even though her face was still down turned in a further attempt to read the note. 

"Yep. Gotta get you two lovebirds to Brooklyn." Whitmore pushed them both onto the recently re-opened elevator. He reached in, pushed the button for the elevator to ascend, and darted back out to close the door before it escalated. He then spoke directly to Kida. "Pleasant revelations are waiting…" 

Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The name "Atlantis: Revelation," as well as the characters Temlohn, "MUH-suh MIH-kee" and Khohbdesheh are my (Rebmakash's) property. I do not own the name, ""MUH-suh MIH-kee"." The name "Khohbdesheh" is my property only when used as a name. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Wonders of the Outer World 

The car collided with a large bump, jolting Milo awake with a gasp. 

"You fell asleep, Milo." Kida looked at the slightly groggy man with a smile. She then giggled and gazed back out of the car window. 

"Oh, um, yeah." He glanced around in a hurry, wondering where they were. "Uh, Garret? Garret? Are we headed to that, um, 'new' spot?" 

"Yep. Just like you told us to." The young explorer peered at him through one of the mirrors. "We're almost there." 

"Good. Thanks." Milo laid back, listening to the wind against the car. The scholar noticed the rain, indeed, had cleared up, leaving the beautiful light of daybreak beaming through the clouds, causing dewdrops to glisten like gold. 

"Your trees are very colorful," Kida commented after a moment. "Are these always this way?" Her eyes remained locked on the world outside the vehicle. 

"No, not actually." In the autumn, the leaves change color. Then they fall of--" 

"'They fall off'? Your trees die every year?" 

"Um… they go into a hibernation of sorts. After the winter's colder temperatures, the leaves grow back again." 

"So the trees outside Whitmore's mansion the last time I visited were not dead?" 

"No." 

"They are quite beautiful, yet so odd." 

"Not really. Atlantis doesn't really have seasons. While you have two harvests a year, for example, the rest of the world is lucky to have one. Your trees never have to shed their leaves from the cold." 

"Here we are!" Garret interrupted. The man looked into his mirrors to reassure himself the other two vehicles had followed, though he knew only the couple sitting behind him would be the only ones to emerge to get a better view. 

Milo opened the door and stepped out. He walked around to the other side of the car, intending to open the door for his wife, only to find she had already emerged. The two clasped each other's hands and serenely paced towards the shore of the bay. The flowing gold leaf of the water only added to the spectacle. To a figure across the bay the polyglot pointed, and the Atlantean stood in awe of it. 

"It is the greatest statue I have ever seen!" exclaimed the queen due to its sheer size. A sense of incredible awe swept over her as she gazed on. Never had she beheld a structure so large that was not a building. Clouds stained with the dyes of sunrise provided a glorious backdrop to the sight, as well as providing an aura of purity. 

"Yeah… Beautiful, isn't it? We call it "The Statue of Liberty." 

"It is so grand…" She paused, marveling at the morning-sun-bronzed monument to American freedom. "Is it only a piece of art, or does it protect your people?" 

Milo chuckled good-naturedly. "Only art? No. And it does protect my people, though not like Atlantis's stone giants. You see, the statue is a symbol for freedom, justice, and the promise of a better life. It inspires people to work for these things and gives us hope when things look bleak. When people immigrate here, this statue is meant to welcome them into the nation." He felt Kida lean close to him during his display of patriotism. "So, what do you think?" 

"Indeed, it is magnificent!" 

The wind aroused the leaves of the trees to the morning air. Having been awakened by the autumn rains, the grass blushed emerald as if in embarrassment for being caught off guard in the spring-like temperatures. Late birds paused on their travels to perch and chirp at each other. The diminutive creatures spirited themselves away at the crunching of leaves beneath the feet of approaching people. 

Wordlessly Milo and Kida walked, hand in hand through the park, taking in the beauty around them. The trees burned with color and the sweet, damp smell of decaying leaves was quite evident. Lovingly, they smiled to each other often during the stroll as if to make sure their true love was still present. 

With every glance to her partner the same wonderful feeling of elation shot through the queen's frame, bequeathing silky, strong wings to her very spirit as it neared the heavens. Her heart beat true with fervor at the mere thought of him. "Spirits of Atlantis," she thought in silent prayer as she beamed at her husband, "I thank you for bestowing upon me such a fate. I am so fortunate to have such a husband. He is kindly, wise, and even courageous enough to risk his life for others, for our people! Most wondrous of all, he loves me with all of his heart, as I do him. You have my deepest and most eternal gratitudes." Again her eyes met those of her husband, and her heart stirred her to speak aloud. 

"Kahg moakh GAH-nesh-suhg-tihk." 

"Kahg moakh GAH-nesh-suhg-tihk," Milo conferred, repeating Kida's confession of palpable love with a wide grin. 

The queen's smile faded as she looked past her husband, her eyes squinting against the sunlight falling through the leaves. He followed her gaze to the forms of two elderly men playing a game on a stone table. She peered at them intensely, her lips moving slightly in remembrance of an old event. 

"Is that Kah-LUHN?" she finally asked in a near whisper. 

"Oh, um, well, sort of. It's the surface equivalent. It's played mostly the same way. We call that game 'chess.'" 

"Chess…" she voiced, testing the word. Kida stared at the pieces, each shape vaguely familiar. "It _does_ look like Kah-LUHN…" 

Suddenly becoming aware of the voices, the head of one of the players rose and looked at the couple. In a deep, gravely voice, the elder called out to them: "If you want to come watch it won't bother us." 

"Hush, Earl! I'm tryin' to make my move!" creaked the other in annoyance. 

"Sorry." 

The queen smiled with enthusiasm to the linguist, and then approached the old men to take Earl up on his offer. Her husband followed. Earl beamed with a cocky smile, Kida noticed, clearly happy with his standing. 

"The reason you don't mind 'em watchin' is because _you're_ winnin'!" The man smiled to the other in a half-mockingly, half jokingly manner. 

Kida leaned forward to analyze the game's progress. She found it was true Earl was winning, for he had many white pieces off the board by his elbow. The leading player noticed her interest and concentration. 

"Why don't you let the lady move for you, Gunther, if you think it may help?" Earl habitually cracked his knuckles in punctuation. 

"Why not?" the man relented with a sigh. "Probably won't make much of a difference, anyway. Go on, Miss. Give it a try, if you know how." 

Kida looked at him with a pleasantly surprised expression. "PAH-- Thank you, sir!" she said, catching herself. The queen diverted her eyes to the board, noting every piece's position, color, and musing about their moves. "This is the kurhuana, and this…" she said silently. There had been myriad decades since she had played. A distant memory was recalled, in which an ancient woman patiently taught the young, curious little girl how to play. The woman had been the last of the enthusiast of the game, Kida evoked, and her passing brought the passing of the game's popularity. Still a few of her techniques remained ingrained in the queen's mind. Slowly she reached out a bronzed hand to Gunther's only rook, slid it diagonally across the board, and slew an ebony pawn by knocking it over with a tap. Her hand remained glued to the rook as she sat it down. "This is satisfactory, is it not?" 

Gunther huffed at her, for at first he only beheld she had taken a mere pawn. He didn't answer for a moment, leaving Kida standing in an awkward position. The old man's eyes darted from one piece to another, and finally realized an opportunity had arisen. Then he thought, "Another two moves, assuming he doesn't move or block the king, and I'll have him in check!" With a stone-cold expression, he somberly said, "Just leave it, Miss. That'll do." The elder, poker face still on, motioned for the woman to come closer with a twitching finger. She leaned close, her ear to his mouth. "Thank 'ya! I've got a chance here, now, but _don't smile_! Don't want 'im to think I might have an edge. You can go now, and I advise you do before we give something away!" 

Kida nodded comprehendingly and turned, taking the arm of a slightly confused Milo, and led him away. 

"Ummm… Good-bye, gentlemen!" the bookish man called to the elders. 

"Farewell!" the queen shouted. 

"See you!" the two men simultaneously called back. 

Milo waited until they had walked out of earshot. "Kida, what was that all about?" 

She laughed and shrugged a little. "I believe I helped him more than I realized." 

Kida's hand brushed against Milo's, and he took hers without hesitation as they continued to stroll past the blazing trees of autumn. 

**. . .**

"What? You're not coming, Garret?" 

"Sorry, Sir." The man yawned. "I need some sleep. Good 'ol Whitmore was nice enough to rent a room for me and the other drivers so we could all drive 'ya around later." Turner chuckled to himself. "We're not being paid for nothin'!" 

"I understand. I hope you get some good rest." Milo didn't notice the sound of a car door opening. 

"Thank you, Sir. I'll see the both of 'ya this evenin'." 

"Thanks. We'll see you." The linguist turned his head. "Kida, you--" 

The queen was gone from the seat beside him. "Kida?" Concerned, he turned to get out of the car. He reached his hand toward the door handle, only to find it moving away as the door opened. Milo looked upward, taken aback, to see Kida standing there, holding the door open for him. 

"You _did_ say it was good manners to open the door for others in your culture, did you not?" 

"Um… actually I meant it was good for _men_ to open the door for _women_, usually… but that's okay. There's a lot to learn, still." He emerged from the vehicle, but poked his head back in for an instant. "Have a good sleep." 

"Thanks. I will." 

"Farewell, Mr. Turner," Kida voiced. 

"Bye!" Milo closed the door and the Wildcat, followed by the other vehicles, rolled away in the direction of a nearby hotel. 

"Well," started Milo, turning to the crew behind him, "who's ready?" 

Simultaneously amongst laughter the crew and the queen responded, "We're ready!" 

"What should we do first?" the scholar implored further. 

Vinny was the first to speak. "Actually, I'm ah kinda hungry. Am I right when I say no one's had ah meal today?" 

Grinning, Cookie began, "Well, if yer hungry, jest shew me to the nearest kitchen and-" 

"No!" the rest of the explorers cried in unison. 

"We really don't wanna make 'ya work on your time off," Sweet said in a nervous, yet good-natured tone. 

"Well, t'ain't nothin' if-" 

"Thank you, Cookie, but it will not be necessary." Kida's voice was cool and persuasive even though she did not want to encourage him. 

Milo led the group to the gates and paid for their admissions. As they entered the park, he handed Kida her ticket stub as a sort of a souvenir. 

A strange, wonderful new world filled the Atlantean's vision. Children merrily giggled as they ran down the fairway, speeding past families and couples who walked hand in hand. Intriguing items peered out of shop windows and people shouted out strange words as they called out the names of their delicious wares. Pleasant smells, both salty and sweet, mingled with the scents of nature to create delightful aromas. Men advertised the presence of their games while bizarre machines, bearing passengers slaved away in front of the sapphire sky backdrop. As if to herald the discovery of such a place, a warm zephyr rose, playing with the queen's few loose strands of hair. 

"Kida?" 

"Mm… What?" She swung her head quickly to her husband, who had broken her mesmerized state. 

The scholar chuckled softly and took her hand. "We need to find a good place to sit down and eat. I'm surprised you aren't starving since you're used to five meals a day. Comparatively small ones, but…" 

He led the awe-struck queen to a group of small, outdoor tables while everyone else paid visit to a nearby food stand. 

"Now, I'll be right back, okay?" 

Kida nodded and sat down in a chair Milo pulled out for her. The polyglot left, only to be accompanied by the crew a moment later, carrying alien articles. He sat down two paper bowls on the table as the rest of the crew sat down to talk and eat. Milo handed her a foreign utensil, which appeared to Kida as a thin rod attached to an elongated, inverted dome. He then slid a dish to her. She could not fully conceal her shock and disgust. She stared at what she perceived as cold, smooth mud sitting gooey in the cup. 

"Sorry. I would have gotten us cones, but they were all out," he apologized as he dipped his spoon into his food. As he was about to eat, he noticed his wife's expression. "Uh, is something wrong?" 

Kida paused before replying in a careful tone, "This? You eat… this?" 

"Yeah. It's ice cream. Chocolate, too. It's sweet." 

"You mean the doctor made--" 

"No, no. It _tastes_ sweet. It's made from the milk of, well, one of our animals, and some of our plants, and… well… Just try it." 

Rather bravely the queen did as she observed Milo do, dipping her spoon into the ice cream, then brought the dark-colored substance to her mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed quickly, expecting a dreadful taste. However, finding it was, indeed, saccharine, to her pleasant surprise, she displayed an amazed smile. "This is delicious," she voiced to her spouse, dipping her spoon back into her food. 

"I said it would be good. This is my favorite flavor. We'll try another flavor next time." He grinned to his wife before beginning to eat his own. 

Soon the group had finished their cuisine and left, heading to one of the park's well-known rides. 

"A 'ROH-ler COH-ster,' Milo?" 

"Uh-huh. Think of it like this: the vehicle rolls and coasts along the track." 

"How is the vehicle controlled?" 

"Uh, as soon as it's out of the station, it really isn't." 

"It is not?!" Kida exclaimed as she stepped out of the gate towards the nearest car. The other explorers boarded, though Sweet, due to his size, almost couldn't ride 

"It's fine! It's safe, just like a Ketak. Just sit down and pull the bar over your lap. I mean, you get a thrill from hunting. This is safer." The queen pulled down the bar without hesitation, the feeling of nervousness and excitement driving her on. Milo sat and secured his restraint after his wife completed the task. 

"We are confining ourselves to an uncontrolled vehicle?" 

He smiled. "Basically." 

A bell rang and the train jolted forward. The queen's eyes were wide, not with fear, yet they displayed a slight unsuredness of this culture's bizarre ways. The train began to climb the lift hill, a constant clanging joining with the creaking of wood. From this vantage point, Kidagakash saw the entirety of the amusement park laid before her in all its grandeur. 

"I am sooo excited!" 

"Don't' forget to raise your hands!" Kida heard Audrey shout to her. "It makes it more exciting!" 

The train hesitated as it reached the hill's summit. A dull, indifferent voice met the queen's ears. "We're all gonna die." With that, the vehicle began to plunge downward. 

"AAAAAAHHH-HA-HA-HA!" The queen's cry turned to enthralled laughter as she threw up her hands halfway down the drop. The train careened over hills and turns, desperate to get to a destination it was not even aware of. Screams of pleasure filled the air, yet were quickly lost on the gusts of wind. Kida was exhilarated by the sheer speed and power of the contraption, fascinated by its mystifying engineering. Finally the ride found its target, a plateau on which to turn back and send its passengers down another heart-stopping plunge. The vehicle used its newfound energy to head back into the station. After several disorienting hills it stopped quickly, causing the breeze behind them to catch up and buffet their heads from behind. For but a second the passengers were quiet, civilian, explorer and Atlantean alike, thrilled to a temporary state of silence. 

"Can we go home now?" Packard's monotone, unflappable words, the first of the passengers', caused an uproar of laughter, everyone but those who knew her best thinking her to be sarcastic. 

The sun set peacefully, painting the sky a rainbow of warm hues. Coming clouds, stained magenta, were onlookers to the event. Below the couple boarded yet another ride. 

"Climb up and sit-- No-- Okay, you go it." Milo pointed as he instructed his wife how to get onto the carousel horse. She felt him sit behind her on the white wooden animal. "Okay, would you like a chance to ride a second time?" 

"Yes! All of these rides are enjoyable. Why would not this one?" 

"Here's what we have to do. See the brass rings?" 

Kida looked in the direction he pointed and nodded. 

"We have to catch one of them as the carousel turns to get a free ride. It's quite a reach, though. At least there's a special going on, so couples only need to catch one ring, not two." 

The sound of a bell beckoned the rise and fall of the horses' imaginary gallop. To steady themselves, Kida grasped the pole in front of her, and Milo, Kida. The jovial merry-go-round mechanized orchestra began its playing with the movement of the ride, adding to the playful atmosphere. 

"You want to try first?" inquired the scholar. 

"Yes, please!" 

Holding the pole with one hand, she extended her fingers to the glittering hoop. Her digits felt nothing as they swooshed by the untouched target. The carousel finished a full revolution. 

"Uhh! I missed! I shall try again!" 

The queen stretched even further this time, her fingers barely touching the treasure. As passengers reached out the merry-go-round made another turn. 

"That's alright. I'll try." Milo reached over Kida's shoulder to grip the decorative pole and tried for the ring as well. The carousel revolved again, the scholar only brushing it with his fingers. 

"Ah! Okay, new plan," he began as the ride began its fourth revolution. "I'll hold your hand and the pole. You reach for the ring!" 

The Atlantean opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the voice of a second bell. 

"Uh-oh! That means the ride's only going to go around one more time!" 

Kida grabbed Milo's hand and heaved her body outward, smiling lightheartedly. The linguist was only grateful he had already been holding onto the post or else he and his wife would have fallen off the horse. She reached out, felling the wind flow around her as the ride began to slow. Ahead was the object in question, gleaming with the light reflected from the last rays of the sun. Like a lancer she eyed her target, moving her lance, her hand, into position. The couple gripped each other's hands tightly for fear of separation. Closer the target came, and closer still until it was within striking distance. The queen lunged forward, hoping to obtain the prize. That movement, whether a success or a failure, decided everything, decided the immediate future. Minutes passed in a fraction of a second for her. A simple twitch could induce a miss. Accuracy was everything. 

For the second time in her life, Kida felt a ring slip onto her finger. 

**

. . .

**

"Is it a holiday?" inquired the queen. 

"What? What do you mean, "holiday?" Her husband thus answered a question with a question. 

A gentle breeze caressed any bare skin of the two and serenely flowed around the bodies of the other explorers. They walked under the night sky, clouds hiding the magnificent moon and stars. 

After a slight pause, Kida reworded her question. "Are we attending a monthly social dance or is this a dance for one of your holidays? Is this a special dance?" 

"Oh, no. This dancehall is always open. Coming here is a social event, though not like the ones in Atlantis. Couples and friends come here to dance. As for it being a 'special dance'…" Milo smiled affectionately as he let go of Kida's hand to place his arm around her waist. He brought over his left hand for her to hold, instead. "Here we are." 

Sweet came around and held the door of the dancehall open for everyone, and a kind, jolly smile marked his face. The group entered in their formal attire, nodding a thank you to the doctor. The polyglot straightened his bowtie upon entry. 

The music of 1938 floated to Kida's ears. To her, the alien notes possessed an unexplainable, mystic beauty to them. The hall was crowded with people of every shape, size and age. The center of the hall was brightly lit in comparison to the rest, which was romantically lit with darkness. 

"I'm sitting this one out," came Packard in a nonchalant tone. 

"Yeah, we'd better leave you to alone," Audrey said. Then while leaning close to Milo, she added, "Go get 'em, Tiger," before she walked away with the others. Kida watched as the crew found some chairs along the wall to sit and view the event for a few minutes. 

The queen glanced around the room, thrilled with the entire atmosphere. Her husband allowed her to look around, perfectly understanding her curiosity, and patiently waited until she would be ready to dance. Kida heeded everything her senses told her, from the smell of a sweet alcoholic beverage someone held as they strode past, to the feeling of her crystal necklace on top of her elegant dress. People danced in the vast lighted area of the room, as if the Mother Crystal were waiting to take them all into it's heart. Her interested eyes darted from one face to the next. Their eyes were especially fascinating to her. "Now, what did Milo say?" she asked herself mentally. "The eyes are… windows?" 

She looked to an elderly woman, her eyes undulled by the burden of life or the prospect of death. The green eyes of a young man looked into the hazel of an even younger woman as they swept each other further into the light. The queen met the gaze of a middle-aged man whose eyes shone brightly from across the room dreaming of someone to make his wife. 

Her eyes finally landed upon a very handsome youth who was notably scanning the room for someone, judging by the fast turning of his head. His distant eyes, set deep in his angular features, fell upon hers. The two looked for each other for an instant, his dark eyes noting her light blue ones. "There is something…" Kida's mind began, but she ignored her senses only in that respect, thinking the presentiment ridiculous in this culture. 

She turned her gaze lovingly to her husband. The queen found his vision locked upon the dark-eyed man whom she had just seen, the man who was now leaving the dancehall. Milo's countenance was grave, concerned. 

"Milo!" Kida raised an eyebrow as she got the scholar's attention. "You are not jealous, are you?" Her smile was gentle, yet there was some evident concern. 

The erudite man, who had changed his line of sight to his wife, was taken aback and looked around as if to search for an explanation. "Huh? What? How did you--?" Milo simply gawked at his wife and blushed, embarrassed. 

Kida hummed a laugh. "Do you believe I was born but a century ago? I have seen that expression on couples in Atlantis." The muscular woman put her arms around his neck, putting her face close to his, and looked into his innocent, knowledgeable eyes. "Do not worry. There is a reason I married you so quickly." She rose onto her toes, despite her high-heels, and tenderly kissed the linguist on the cheek. Though the blush remained, a love-struck grin grew across his face. He gazed adoringly at his soul mate, and she did the same. 

"Could I have this dance?" Milo asked, finally, hearing a new love song begin. He bowed and extended a hand for his wife to take hold of. 

"Why could you not?" The queen grasped her hand devotedly. 

He chuckled softly. "Just do what I do." He then led her slowly to the dance floor. 

Sweet looked in and sighed admiringly at the scholar king and warrior queen. He turned to see the rest of the explorers, watching while either standing or sitting. The physician shrugged his massive shoulders, thinking, "Why not?" He stepped in front of the young Latina sitting next to him and bowed. Audrey was surprised, but rather pleased to be invited to dance, and rose form her chair. One would believe more than a foot difference in the dance partners' heights would make the dance awkward, but the doctor and mechanic proved that wrong in their bold, smooth strides. It was like a father dancing with his daughter. 

Cookie decided to do the same. The chef, too, bowed, in this case to Packard. She stood up and wordlessly followed him, her face unconcerned as always. They followed Audrey and Sweet into the light. 

The demolitionist looked on with an admiring smile and took the match out of his match as he stood. He looked to the side for a dance partner. Beside him, to his shock, sat Mole, who was still gazing at those on the dance floor. The diminutive man was putting his hands together in a slow-motion clap. 

"I am sooo excited!" 

Vinny quickly deemed it best to discretely slide away with the prospect of finding a beautiful girl his age, and, hopefully, with some "flare." 

Bathed in cool light, Milo and Kida lived in a timeless state, each step as wondrous as the next. The normally clumsy Milo found, in his passion, a rhythm to which he could move in a coordinated manner that he could combine with his spouse's grace. The two moved as one on the crowd of comparative individuals. As the tides they flowed in and out, sweeping this way and that in unison with the grace of the music. 

The song came to its climax and with it, the queen paused mid-step to throw her arms around her husband. When they ceased their embrace, they gazed serenely into each other's eyes, fond smiles pervading their expressions. Upon the song's final note, Milo dipped his wife, who was surprised by, but did not fight, the action. Kida felt his warm, tender lips caress hers, and in the cerulean radiance the two participated in tender kiss. 

Milo and Kida walked down the busy street, once again hand in hand. "So you had a good day?" asked the scholar. 

"It was splendid. Thank you, all of you," she said to the explorers. 

"Hey, we had fun too," Vinny voiced. 

"Really, there's no need to thank us. Whitmore put this all together," Audrey said. 

The discussion was interrupted by a thunderclap erupting from a distant sky. The gentle wind, as if startled by the noise, seemed to flee from the thunder. 

"Well," chuckled Milo good-naturedly. "Speaking of Whitmore, I guess his prediction for the weather was only for daytime. At least we'll be indoors for dinner. I think you'll like the restaurant-not that I've been there, I mean. It sounds real good, though. Come on. We gotta get to the rendezvous and meet with Garret." 

Kida's thoughts were elsewhere, however. Her mother, she had inferred, took up the same tradition she was practicing at that very moment. She could but wonder if her mother had visited the cultures of this continent so many millennia ago. 

Yet Kida could not comprehend how such a wondrous nation could be overlooked. The queen could hardly believe she had found what she believed was the gem of societies fabled in oral stories throughout the ages. "The people are knowledgeable," she thought, "for they have the ability to read. Why would they not know their history and have learned from it? There is such prosperity here. Their technology is sophisticated, and the people fare so well they have leisure time. People were kind enough to invite me to watch a game. A statue was even erected to invite newcomers. The dancehall was filled with a wonderful peace. This nation is content, prosperous, wise, kind, peaceful…" 

"Milo, our people have been searching for so long… Your society seems almost ideal." 

"Whoa! Ideal?" The crew walked in from not of a large theater whose doors were already brimming with people walking out. "America has its good points, but it is far from ideal." 

"I know there are people like Rourke and Carnaby in the world, but there seems to be so much promise--" 

Another strike of thunder ordered the people in the theater to emerge all at once, for the popular act that was being preformed had just ended. The scholar's voice was drowned out by the multitudes of enthralled tones praising the show. A mob streamed out like a flood. Milo grasped his wife's hand to keep her from being separated. 

It was all in vain, however, as people, being either careless or rude, burst through the group. The handhold of the couple was severed as a gangly man pushed trough. The group was swept into the crowd. 

"Kida! Kida!" 

"Milo!" Kida disappeared from her husband's sight as a flood of people further enveloped her. 

The polyglot managed to sidestep the flow of the crowd. There he found Vinny, who was glancing around for any of the others. 

"Vinny! We've got to find Kida!" 

"What ah 'bout the others?" 

"They can get to the rendezvous, and they'd go there if they can't find us. They know what to do! Kida doesn't!" Genuine apprehension for her well being shone in his face as a concerned Sweet stepped from the mob. "She may be tough, but she doesn't know enough about America to keep her safe!" 

Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The name "Atlantis: Revelation," as well as the characters Temlohn, "MUH-suh MIH-kee" and Khohbdesheh are my (Rebmakash's) property. I do not own the name, ""MUH-suh MIH-kee"." The name "Khohbdesheh" is my property only when used as a name. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 


	5. Chapter 5, Credits & Epilogue

CHAPTER 5: Revelation 

As the mob finally cleared, Kida found herself on a different street. She looked around, desperately trying to locate the others. 

"Milo! Sweet! Audrey!" There was no response, save the few people who gave her strange looks. "I must try to return to the area where we were separated." The queen knew the general direction, but, not being used to a maze of enormous, similar buildings, she was also aware it would be difficult to locate. She looked down, but the occasional scuff mark would not be enough to track her way back. 

Kida aimed herself to her destination, but heard a sound like a small bell behind her. Glancing back she spied a small metallic disk roll after a rushed man and twirl to a stop. The gentleman reached a car parked alongside the road and opened the door. 

"Sir! You dropped your--!" She called to him, but the man had already gotten in and closed the door, the engine firing up. The queen snatched up the coin and started toward the vehicle, but it was already rolling into traffic. She stopped to stare after it amongst the hustle and bustle of the walk. Seeing there was little else she could do, Kida examined the coin. She ran her strong but nimble fingers along the ridged edge and peered at the likeness of a man's profile. She silently read the word "liberty" and the phrase "In God we trust." Flipping it over she beheld a relief of a great winged creature. The queen ran a short fingernail under the letters, slowly mouthing, "the uh-nited… United States of America." 

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Buy your newspapers here!" Kida was distracted by the vigorous voice of a young man. It came from the general direction she needed to go. She started forward, the thunder becoming louder. 

She peered around the corner, spotting the man amongst the evening crowd, and assessed him to be approaching, perhaps, 4300 years old. The youth waved a periodical in the air, and Kida was near enough to see the paper was covered in writing. Further down the street she also spotted a landmark, or enough of one that would enable her to get back to the theater. Thus, she took the opportunity to learn. She followed the crowd to the newspaper man. 

"Is this enough?" she inquired, trading him the quarter. She did not have the money she had last time. Kida had wondered why Milo hadn't given her any this time. 

The man then handed her a paper. "Yep! In fact it's more than enough. Do you want change?" 

"Change? Into what?" 

"Um… Nevermind…" 

"Thank you." Kida began to walk away, trying to read a few words. 

"I take that to mean I can keep the change?" 

"Yes," she said glancing over her shoulder, indifferent for the moment. "The New York Times…" Kida carefully read in a whisper. Then, raising her eyes, she searched for a way to cross the street. Some people, she saw, were doing just that in front of a few stopped cars. Taking advantage of this, she agiley darted through the people and crossed at the same point, not noting the curious looks of the people around her. When she had done so, the queen flowed with the crowd as best she could fro several blocks, changing directions a few times, until she could see the theater across the street, brilliantly illuminated in a flash of lightning. 

Kida stood as tall as her body allowed, rising to the height of 5'9" upon her toes, but could see none of her companions through the multitude of people and the occasional speeding car. Once again she made use of the crosswalk, but she still spied no one familiar. 

"I may either remain here and hope to be found… or search for them myself." She shook her head, not knowing which act would be best to perform. Her flow of consciousness drifted back to the papers in her grasp, and without thinking she had sidestepped the crowd to stand flanking a wall. Slowly, she ran her eyes along the lines illuminated by streetlamps. The queen found the text difficult to decipher, being used to Milo's script. She quietly began to read aloud. 

"'Should America Stay Out of the War?' What?!" She read on, shocked there _was_ war in this seemingly peaceful world. "'War Rages On in Europe. ROO-she-velt…'" She trailed off and looked up from the paper, disbelieving. "Why would America not help its allies? And why is there war?" Questions swirled rapidly through the dubious warrior's mind. "This cannot be…Perhaps this is not the place I had perceived…" 

Abruptly the queen's train of thought was shattered by screech coming from nearly opposite directions. The huntress's senses were fully awakened by the noise, jerking up her head to view, in sluggish time, the coming of two vehicles together. Pieces, in disordered beauty, flew through the air as the front of one car smashed inward, and the nose of the other was bent to the side. A shower of glass aided the feeling of heavy mist. A shriek of pain pierced the air. 

Kidagakash's eyes were wide, taking in everything. Fearful shouts of the people around her crashed against her eardrums, and shocked, awe-struck people crowed around the vehicles, gawking at the grim spectacle. To her alarm, it seemed the people watched as one would a sport. 

Once again the queen could not see. She glanced around hurriedly for anything to stand upon. A relieved look crossed her face as she caught sight of a table in front of the café in which she stood, and climbed on top of it. Debris shrouded a yelping woman, and an older man staggered out of the other vehicle. Shrill sirens pierced her ears. Wincing at the noise, she happened to look downward into the surprised and disgusted people staring at her. She quickly realized she had made a social blunder. 

Climbing off the table, Kida spied the tops of new vehicles arriving. 

"Get away!" a man in a blue uniform cried. "These people need medical attention!" 

She glimpsed people in white coats, much like the ones Dr. Sweet wore, run to the victims. 

"Go on! Get away!" the voice called with authority. Kida was once again swept away by the crowd. A flash of light heralded the birth of rain. The Atlantean looked upward, still finding it strange outer-world rain was sometimes accompanied by colossal bolts of energy. She hugged her precious papers close to her body in a futile attempt to keep them dry as she rushed for cover. Men and women alike rushed into shops and restaurants, crowding them to the point one would find entering far from feasible. The queen hurried for a wall near a corner that yielded some protection from the storm. Finding that protecting the newspaper was becoming frivolous, she mimicked as best she could, the people, and held it over her head like an umbrella. 

The rain was cold to the point of slightly numbing her fingers. She finally judged it best to go in search of her comrades. The huntress began a search pattern, circling the theater in an outward spiral. She pushed up against a wall at one point, having managed thus far to remain fairly dry by walking under covered walkways and awnings as much as possible. 

The terrified scream of a baby became audible to Kida, and like a cat hearing the mewing of kittens she faced the direction of the sound, curious and concerned. As if the breath of that child had strengthened upon reaching her, a breath of wind stole the paper from her hands, but she no longer cared. Instantly she rushed to the sound. Using her skills she pressed up against a wall to remain from being heard, having already discarded her high heels to keep silent. The firing of a gun surprised her, making Kida flinch. Slowly she looked around the corner to behold a middle-aged woman being threatened by a man with a firearm, the entirety of them soaked with rain. 

"Now unless you give me your money, the second shot will be aimed at your kid, there." 

Kida's eyes scanned the entire situation instantly, from the frightened eyes of the mother and child to the eyes of… 

"The dark-eyed one!" the queen's mind exclaimed. Quickly she scanned the entirety of the area, looking for anything to use as a weapon. The warrior seized a long-discarded pipe and boldly leapt into view. Wielding the rusty pole as a staff, she knew her duty as queen and warrior to protect the innocent. 

"Do not harm them!" she exclaimed powerfully. 

The dark-eyed man set his sights on her. "Ha! It's the curious girl form the dancehall! What are you going to do? Hurt me little girl?" 

Kida found his calling her little quite demeaning since she stood at his height at least and was physically older than he. Her irritation turned to fear as the man pointed his gun and shot it, without looking, at the woman. 

A lock of hair fell to the ground. 

"Now, if you don't want me to kill her next time, you'll run along now. And if you tell the police, they'll find the corpses of this lady and baby." In a cocky fashion he approached the poised Kida, his gun still in the victim's general direction. "You got that, little girl?" he added with his face a few feet from hers. 

A trickle of brown water ran down her face. The queen could no longer allow him to terrorize the blameless. With her fury unleashed she swung the rod, smashing his hand downward. The gun fired and flew, its bullet ricocheting off the walls before imbedding itself in an old wooden door. The warrior kicked high, her foot catching the face of the surprised man. He stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding as she froze, thus giving him a warning to leave. "Tough girl, huh? We'll see who's tough!" 

The man charged her, launching a punch that would have broken bones. Kida nimbly dodged him, using her metal staff to hurdle over him. She twisted to view him rushing her again, but she would not dodge this time. Mustering her might she swung the pole powerfully, only to find he was sliding past her for his pistol instead. 

The dark-eyed man rolled onto his back and fired. As fast as she could the huntress tried to remove herself form the predator's line of sight, but her reflexes were not fast enough to dodge such a projectile. A horrendous pain shot through her arm as the bullet tore along the outside of her flesh. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" she cried in pain and rage. She landed hard, nearly barefoot, upon the concrete, but incorporated her back swing to strike the gun out of his hand again. Falling next to the woman and child, the gun fired for the fifth time. The man yelled in agony as he felt the bones in his hand crush. The robber rolled to a stand, finding there was more at stake than a few bullets and some cash. He pulled his arm back and began to release a mighty assault. 

A flash from a nearby bolt of lightning blinded the fighters, leaving Kida unaware of which way to dodge and forcing her to estimate. Thunder sounded as the man's fist grazed the queen's cheek. Luck had given her adequate compensation. 

The man became wide-eyed. "What the-- You freak!" Kida caught him with a brutal blow to the back, his spine emitting an audible crunch. The dark-eyed man ran excruciatingly from the huntress, who began pursuit with a run. The queen quickly discovered it was not a flight of fright, but running at another opportunity. He sped past the mother, rolled, and came up with the gun pointing once again at the hapless mother. 

"I'll shoot her if you come any closer!" 

Kida stopped instantly, her brown and now white hair flying in front of her for it had come undone. Face down-turned, she glared at him like a lioness to another predator. The huntress flexed her leg muscles subtlety in preparation for the next action. 

She looked once again into the face of the dark-eyed man. His eyes were fearful, yet calculating like a chess player's, analyzing what would be the best action to take. 

The man moved his firing arm away from the victims. 

In a flash Kida employed her good arm to shift weight onto the rod and bounded forward. 

A bullet was fired at her as she was in mid air. The shot met its mark and went through her right ankle with incredible pain. "Do not land on the injured limb! Bring out the other foot!" her mind raced. She alighted, but her leg gave out form under her, causing the huntress to collapse. Kida caught herself with her arms, but a searing pain was felt as the flesh of her arm was further injured on impact. 

She looked up, her teeth bared in agony and anger, to see the man fleeing. Luck had been against her in the struggle. It became clear greed was his motive, clearly not a desire to kill. "Does greed motivate so many?" he mind quietly thought. The dark-eyed man knew disabling the queen before lying down his king, the money, would be the safest alternative. She eyed the partially crippled man furiously as he sped out of sight and around a corner. 

Grimacing, Kida righted herself. She gripped her arm in pain, and, pulling her hand away, found it soiled. She removed the crystal from around her neck while bringing up her ankle to view. Carefully the warrior placed the crystal into both wounds. She grasped the glowing shard to her chest and felt its soothing energies pass into her hand. Gingerly at first, she placed her fingers around her ankle. In anticipation she breathed in and clenched her jaw and eyes as she forcefully squeezed the joint. The pain faded with the glow of her handprint, and she beheld it fully healed. The queen promptly repeated the process on her arm. 

The rain finally passing, the water had washed the mess from Kida's healed wounds and the makeup from her face. She stood and directed her vision to the woman and child. "Are you all right?" The baby smiled innocently and patted its hands clumsily. The mother, however, stared horrified at her, trying to inch away. "If you are hurt, I can heal your wounds," the huntress added. 

"Kida!" The voice was like a native hymn to the Atlantean's ears. 

"Milo!" she called, turning, but hard footsteps sent her looking back. The mother had taken advantage of the distraction to run. "Wait!" Kida yelled, but to no avail, for the woman either didn't hear or wish to heed it. The queen merely stared after her, the act being the last stone to shatter the stained-glass window of such a good society. 

"Kida! What happened?! Are you okay?!" 

"Yes." She still watched in the direction the mother and child disappeared. Her silence left Milo dangling. 

"Well, were you in a fight-- No, of course you were in a fight," he said eyeing her torn, stained dress and smeared make-up. "But…" He trailed off. Not knowing what to say, he only dropped his umbrella and put his arms around her. 

"I had believed this to be the perfect world of myth. I--" 

"You seriously thought America was perfect?" 

"Y-… She sighed. No. I… I simply wanted to believe the myth was true." 

"And what do you mean 'myth?' According to myth, Atlantis was the perfect society." 

She looked at him somberly, but believed her was joking. "We were indeed a great people, but if we were perfect, why would we have fallen?" 

"Wait. You mean _Atlantis_ had a utopia myth?" The linguist let go of his wife. 

"Does 'you-TOH-pea-ah' translate to 'perfect society?'" she guessed, never having encountered the term. No explorers had reached Atlantis since the words had been coined. 

"Yeah." 

"Yes, we have such a myth." She shrugged and shook her head slightly as she spoke, wondering why that was so stunning. 

"This is amazing! Maybe other cultures heard this myth from you -- not you personally - but finding your way of life more sophisticated, thought _Atlantis_ was that culture!" 

Kida simply looked at him, a bit incredulous. 

"Why did you find America to be so perfect? This nation's grand, surely the best for protecting the people, but no country is perfect. Not that I know of, anyway." 

A moment passed before she spoke. "I had seen such kindness here. There seemed to be peace and welfare. The people were content, and they truly appeared to know better. Your technology is very sophisticated." She paused, looking away. "But there is war in this world. People threaten to kill each other only for the sake of money!" The huntress's shoulders rose and dropped with a sigh. "All was not as it appeared. And for the third time I have seen others motivated by pure greed." 

The queen looked down at herself. "I can no longer blend in. I need Audrey to help me." 

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. We need to make sure it doesn't look like you've been in a fight, but maybe once you're cleaned up, we can just forget the make-up, high-heels and all. You couldn't really wear your street clothes in America, though. We could minimize things for you. Yes, you'll get some questions and some looks, but you'd get that anyway." 

"Is it because my garb is too unusual to these people?" 

"Umm… Well, you could say that. If you did you'd get some rather disgusted looks with the strange ones. We'll just tell the truth. We'll say you're a foreign tourist. That'd clear things up for most people." 

A nervous half smile appeared on her face as she raised a skeptical eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

"Besides," the linguist began softly, "I like you better this way..." He touched her chin as gently as one would stroke a bird. "…When you don't have to hide." 

Milo embraced his wife once again to comfort her. The rain clouds, feeble with their energy spent, were blowing away. 

After a moment of silence, Kida spoke again. "May we still continue WEH-dihn tem?" 

He gawked at her for a moment before remembering the history lesson he gave her a week or so ago. "Oh! The 'traditional sojourn meant to--'" 

"--'Educate a new ruler about the ways of other cultures and to find ways to better the lives of the people.'" 

"Well, I guess so," he said confidently. The scholar's emotions conflicted. While disappointed this was not the "honeymoon" he had hoped for, he was thrilled to help a native Atlantean, his very wife, in native custom. "We'll search for that perfect society. Not that we'll fond it, but maybe we'll find ways to make your -- our - society a utopia." The linguist placed his forehead upon the head of the queen, his tarnished gold hair mingling with her platinum. He then stroked his wife's disheveled hair and tenderly caressed her cheek. Her eyes met his loving ones, and with a look Kida was reassured by her husband. 

"PAH-geh-sheh-nen sahg-lokh, MY-loh-toap. (Thank you for everything, Milo.)" 

"Kwalm. _PAH-geh-sheh-nen… _(No. Thank _you_…)" the king responded, " ...Nok GAH-nesh-suhg-ehn kahg. (…For loving me.)" 

"Gihm PAH-geh-sheh-nen lokh Mah-RAH-hoo-teh. (And thank you so much for the same.)" Kida smiled amorously. 

She kissed him deeply before they both broke their gaze. Bathed in the light of the waking haloed moon the two looked from each other to the sky above. Holding each other close they gazed at the shimmering crystals of the sky.  
  


TEAM ATLANTIS: Revelation 

Credits and Dedication:   
(To be read to Sting's "When We Dance") 

The Statue of Liberty scene is dedicated to the victims of the September 11th tragedy. 

Starting my little obsession: 

Walt Disney   
&   
Everyone Involved in Making the Movie   
Including:   
Don Hahn   
Gary Trousdale   
Kirk Wise   
Michael J. Fox   
Cree Summer   
James Newton Howard   
To Name a Few 

Advisor: 

Shahnahkehm (Zzyllo)   
"…'Paree' is what I'll do to your face."   
Line by Shahnahkehm 

Encouragers/Plot Hole Searchers   
Julie   
Shahnahkehm   
Karen   
Lisa   
Malkavien 

Fellow Fans (To name a few, and in no particular order:)   
From the Search for Atlantis RPG and the Destination Atlantis Forum:   
Lisa Mahteim Mu   
Shahnahkehm Karen   
Julie Sarah   
Jodotha Cali   
Goblinqueeen Kat   
KatterinaJ Dawn   
RoamingTigress Bitsy   
Lieutenant Starlite Vegakeep   
Malkavien Bubblegumgrl 

Those Who Introduced Me to Fan Fiction: 

Everyone in the AtlantistheMovie Yahoo! Group   
Including, but not exclusive to:   
Zudomon   
Grim=20Stripper   
Kida Grath   
Raymond Chuang   
Ruggaphile   
Dibsdib   
Freakhybrid   
The Snow Grygon   
Jjvo   
Lisa   
Karen   
Julie 

"Fuzz" Breaks:   
Holly the Hamster 

Inspiration: 

God   
The Movie and All Those Involved   
James Newton Howard, Whose Music Made Me a Fan   
Whatever that place is where my mind wanders to and doesn't come back   
Maneuvering those immense summer crowds at Disney World 

Group Allowing You to Read This Right Now: 

Well, I notice you're still reading. I hope you enjoyed my story!   
PAH-geh-sheh-nekh 

Based off the Disney Picture "Atlantis: the Lost Empire." The name "Atlantis: Revelation," as well as the characters Temlohn, "MUH-suh MIH-kee" and Khohbdesheh are my (Rebmakash's) property. I do not own the name, ""MUH-suh MIH-kee"." The name "Khohbdesheh" is my property only when used as a name. Fan fiction storyline also my property. Milo Thatch, Kidagakash, and other characters, names, concepts, and non-gibberish Atlantean are property of the Walt Disney Company. 

And now for those who even read this far… A special Easter egg! 

Epilogue and Crossover Joke: 

"Milo! Milo! Wake up!" 

The man groaned, groggily opening his eyes. "Kida, this is the fifth time you've woken me up. It's been a long day, and the plane trip isn't making it any easier to sleep. We're going to be traveling all night." 

"Milo! There is a man outside!" She pointed to the bright day-lit sky through the window as people's heads began to block the view. 

Yawning and readjusting his glasses, he humored, "What did he look like?" 

"He wore a red jacket with many buttons, and a very strange mask with black eyes, slits where the mouth should be, and it was made of gold! Flame shot from his back. You can ask anyone here and--" 

"…Have you been up all this time looking out that window?" 

"Yes. I can see the cities and the patchwork of the fields!" 

back and closed his eyes, oblivious. 


End file.
